one piece the second rubber man
by godzillamegafan
Summary: this is my first story so don't be picky but this is a story where luffy fights a second rubber man like him only he has some other abilities he can use
1. Chapter 1

One piece the second rubber man

OKay you know the deal I do not own one piece

send in some reviews I'm intrested in what you have to say about my story

The wind was blowing fast as it was raining in one of the biggest storms ever nobody could be seen in the ocean during this storm not even the bigger pirate ship's except for one small life boat with a marine flag on it. The man in the boat could barely be seen but it was clear he was wearing a navy uniform and a hat. The marine oficer looked down at the wanted poster in his hand. Heh so this is the man worth 300,000,000 berrie's he doesn't even look strong don't know why the navy want's me to be the one to bring him down. Said The navy officer to himself.

-------------------

Luffy jumped into the air then stretched his arm's into the air and grabbed the mast to climb up as high as he could for the heck of it. Luffy don't do that you'll wreck the ship! Yelled franky mad that luffy flung himself at the ship again.

Sorry franky it's just so fun to launch myself into the sky. said Luffy.

Luffy jumped back to the ground smelling food. Luffy tried getting the food from sanji only to get a kick to the face wait for me to put it on the table first. Said Sanji.

Luffy got back up rubbing his cheek where he got kicked. Sanji set the food on a table and walked off. Luffy grabbed a hand full and ran off to eat it when a arrow shot through his food and got stuck against the mast. Luffy looked down to see what shot the arrow but nobody was there so he whent to get his food and noticed a note on the arrow. Luffy picked up the arrow and called for everyone. What is it Luffy. Said Zorro.

Somebody shot at me with this arrow and it had this note on it. Said Luffy.

So what does it say. Asked Nami.

I don't know I want to read it. Said Luffy.

Nami Punched Luffy in the face then took the note from him. It say's Luffy meet me at Jaumba in three day's to fight me or else I'll sink your ship. Signed Admiral Kenny Youngblood.

Everyone stared at the note in horror except Luffy who had never heard of him. Who's he? Asked Luffy.

Everyone fell over supprised Luffy hadn't heard of him. He's one of the strongest navy admiral's in the world and new world he even helped your grandpa capture Gol D. Rogers. Said Robin.

Wow sounds tough guess he is'nt bluffing about sinking our ship so there's only one think left to do. Said Luffy.

Run away. Suggested Ussop.

Nope I'm gonna fight him or he'll sink the ship. Said Luffy.

Zorro try and talk him out of it. Begged Ussop.

I'm with luffy if we don't fight him he'll sink the ship. Said Luffy.

No way we can't if we go he'll kill us all. Said Nami.

I'm going because I've heard there are some ruins there. Said Robin.

What about you Chopper. Said Ussop.

I'm low on medical supplies and Jaumba is the only Island close enough to get any medical supplies. Said Chopper

I'm going this ship is to great to risk being sunk. Said Franky.

Nami you and Ussop can stay on the ship if you don't want to go but I"m going to because our food supply is becoming extremely low if I don't get more we won't be able to get any farther then a mile away from Jamba before we run out. Said Sanji.

Good So your going to fight me. Said Kenny.

How did you get here without anybody noticing. Said Zorro drawing his swords.

I climbed and nice to meet you by the way how ever I'm not gonnna fight you here. Said Kenny.

You plan on sinking our ship if we don't come to Jumba right. Said Luffy.

Orders are orders and I like this ship so I hope you'll just fight me. Said Kenny.

Kenny howcome you decided to come after Luffy. Said Sanji.

Didn't got ordered to oh and by the I was also told that I had to caputure all of so if Nami and Ussop don't come I'll still need to hunt them down. Said Kenny.

Why is it that you want to fight him on Jaumba do you have a entire naval fleet there to blow us up soon as we get there? Asked Nami.

Nope just the closest Island to here and Luffy didn't you eat the gomu gomu fruit? asked Kenny.

Ya how did you know? Asked Luffy.

I ate the second shure is fun being mde of rubber huh. Said Kenny.

Ya now then do you have anything else to say. Said Luffy.

Ya Nami and Ussop are coming with me so I know they won't run off. Said Kenny.

Kenny grabbed Nami and ussop and Jumped back to the ledge of the ship. Sorry about this Luffy but rules are rules don't worry I won't do anything just got to make shure that they're at Jaumba. Said Kenny jping backwards with Ussop and Nami in his arms.

Everyone ran to the edge to see he had a small life boat by the ship the whole time and had already put Nami and Ussop in it.

Kenny kicked the ship and they took off flying like rocket. Wow he's strong. Said Luffy.

Whell guess were fighting him now even if we don't want to he got Nami and Ussop. Said Sanji.

Franky head for Jaumba. Said Luffy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

three day's later

finally we found it. Said Franky.

Hey Luffy! Yelled Kenny stretching his head to the ship.

where's Nami? Asked Sanji.

Over there. Kenny pointing towoards Ussop and Nami.

Okay so you were serious about not doing anything to them. Said Sanji.

Shure it'd be rude to do anything to them after telling them you wouldn't. Said Kenny returning his head back to land.

The crew docked the ship then Used the life boat to get to shore. I'm supprised I forgot give you your compass back sorry about that. Said Kenny.

So how should we settle this do you want me to fight all of you or just Luffy either way it's one on one. Said Kenny.

We all plan on fighting but there's some stuff everybody plans on doing first except Zorro and me so how about we start this tommorow. Said Luffy.

Okay though I need a way to keep you from leaving so mind if hold on to that life boat till tommorow sense that's the only one you brought. Said Kenny.

Okay. Said Luffy.

Everyone took off in different direction's Luffy whent to get something to eat. Zorro found a place to sleep. Sanji Bought some food. Robin found the ruins. Ussop bought some stuff for new weapons. Chopper bought some more medical supplies. Nami bought herself some new cloaths and franky got some Cola.

So how was your time. Asked Kenny.

Fine though we need to put some stuff back on the ship. Said Sanji.

Everyone put there stuff back in the ship. There now then let's begin who am I fighting first.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Look's like the fight is finally starting let's see who'll start first. in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Last chapter we met the second rubber man Kenny and they delt with everything they needed to on jaumba so from here on out it's gonna be mostly fighting send in some reviews i'm intrested in what you have to say about the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me. Said Zorro walking forwoard

Zorro drew all three of his swords. Anytime your ready. Said Zorro prepare to fight.

Kenny with out warning elbowed Zorro in the gut then kicked him in the face. Zorro got back to his feet. Shigan. Said Kenny Jabbing Zorro in the stomach but only enough to stop him from getting back up. Next. Said Kenny.

My turn and I'll do much better then Zorro. Said Sanji.

Sanji threw a kick at Kenny but missed. That was close but let me try. Said Kenny.

Kenny Jumped into the air did a flip then Kicked Sanji on the head knocking his face into the ground. Kenny picked sanji up and punched him the face. Next. Said Kenny.

Guess I'll go. Said Franky.

Let's start. Said Kenny.

Strong right! Yelled franky punching Kenny in the gut.

That tickled. Said Kenny not even fased by the punch.

Kenny kneed Franky in the gut the punched him in the face.

Hey Luffy how about you fight me now these guy's aren't that fun to fight. Said Kenny.

Fine. Said Luffy mad that Kenny had Just beat up his crew.

Luffy threw a punch at Kenny only to have it be countered with a punch to his fist causing shock waves sending everyone flying except luffy and Kenny. who tryed to kick eachother but had them countered by the other's kick and caused another shock wave even bigger sending everyone flying back even further. They kept this going for almost a hour until Luffy finally landed a punch to kenny's face sending him flying into a tree. Kenny got to his feet quickly. Gomu Gomu no Pistol! Yelled keny stretching his arm back a mile then punched luffy in the face.

Luffy used this to his advantage and streched his neck back so that the damage was slimmed a little. Gomu Gomu no bell. Yelled Luffy flinging his head forwoard Kenny.

Kenny dodged the attack by a little. Luffy retracted his head so that he couldn't be hit. Soru. Said Kenny dissapearing.

Kenny reapeared infront of Luffy then punched him in the gut. For no rerall reason Luffy's body whent flying backwards. What happened why did I go flying back.

Impact dial shurely you've heard of them. Said Kenny.

Ya but I didn't think you whent to skypia. Said Luffy.

Gomu Gomu no whip! Yelled Kenny kicking luffy in the side.

Luffy was about to fall into the ocean when he managed to stop himself from falling in by grabbing the ship's mast and flung himself back. Gomu Gomu no Spear! Yelled luffy flinging himself at Kenny.

Rankyaku hyoubi. Said Kenny launching what looked like a leopard tail at Luffy.

Luffy's feet colided with Kenny's rankyaku causing a explosion making luffy incapable of seeing anything. Kenny stook his face threw all the smoke. Shigan Ouren! Yelled Kenny launching a barrage of shigan's at Luffy.

Luffy whent flying into the ground. You ain't done yet are you Luffy this is getting to be fun! Yelled Luffy.

Gomu Gomu no Bazooka! Yelled Luffy Sending two punches into Kenny's gut.

I'd say were about equall wouldn't you aggree Luffy. Said Kenny getting to his feet.

Ya but sense I've got a technique you don't I'll win. Said Luffy.

I was thinking the same thing. Said Kenny.

Kenny stuck his thumb in his mouth and began to blow in it. That's gear third. Said Luffy in shock.

Oh you've heard of it good so I won't have to explain it to you. Said Kenny.

Kenny began to blow into his thumb as his arm began to grow then all the size moved to his torso. So let's see your technique. Said Kenny.

Luffy began to increase his blood flow until he was glowing red. Gear second. Said Luffy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Look's like the fight is getting intense which will win gear 3rd or gear 2nd find out later but not the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

whell looks like this fight is getting intense kenny can use gear 3rd to not mention he mastered rokushiki and has a impact dial this is going to be one of the most intense fight's ever and don't forget to review

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gomu Gomu no Giant Pistol! Yelled kenny increasing his arms size and thorwing a punch at luffy.

Luffy jumped over Kenny's punch. Gomu Gomu no Jet pistol! yelled Luffy punching Kenny in the face.

Kenny's head whent flying back then he put all the extra size he had into his head. Gomu Gomu no Giant bell. Yelled Kenny flinging his head forwoard.

Kenny's head smacked right into luffy sending him flying while causeing mass damage to him. Luffy launcheed his arm forwoard and caught a tree so he wouldn't fall in the ocean. Luffy began to pull himself in to land while stretching his spare arm.Luffy son was right infront of Kenny. Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka! Yelled luffy pulling his arm forwoard and punching Kenny in the gut.

Kenny whent flying back but caught himself on two tree's and flung hiimself fowoard to so that he was right infront of him. Kenny took his impact dial off and tossed it aside then began to increase both his arm's size. Gomu Gomu no Giant Gattling gun! Yelled Kenny sending a barrage of punches at luffy.

Luffy managed to dodge a couple punches but then they started hitting him. His crew could only watch in shock as Luffy took the onslaught of punches. after a while kenny's fist began to shrink so he stopped his barrage of punches and Luffy collapsed to the ground. Luffy managed to force himself back up but his second gear had worn off to. Gomu Gomu no firework's! Yelled luffy jumping into the air and sending off a barrage of kick's and punches in random direction's.

Luffy managed to kick kenny then landed another couple kickes and punches. Luffy tried laying one last kick on Kenny but got caught by kenny then flung into a tree. Gomu Gomu no Wip. Yelled kenny throughing a kick at luffy.

The kick was about to hit Luffy but at the last moment he fell forwoard. Luffy again got back up but this time he chucked a tree at Kenny. Kenny punched the tree causing it to shatter to piece's. Out of no where barrage of giant punches started smacking Kenny. kenny began to lose counciosnence but managed to stay awake. So the tree was a distraction to activate Gear 3rd and send a bunch of punches at me clever but not good enough. Said Kenny getting interupted by a kick.

Kenny dodged the kick with ease then noticed that it was a regular size kick. Luffy launched a second kick this one increased in size. Kenny easily blocked it with the side of his arm when a punch whent straight at him also increased in size. Kenny grabbed the fist thinking he wasn't going to get another attack a extremely increased in size fist came falling from the air. having all of his body part's already blocking a ttack trying to force itself through to smack him he had to take the blow knocking him to the ground. Nice try but not good enough Luffy i'm not threw yet. Said Kenny.

Kenny began to go into second gear then started a jet gattling gun. All the attack's missed though because Luffy shrank from gear 3rd wearing off on him. Luffy ran off to hide until his body turned back to normal size but was quickly found by kenny. Hiding behind a rock how clever. Said Kenny.

Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol! Yelled Kenny punching Luffy threw the stone.

Luffy's body turned back to normal size after the punch and forced himself back up. Luffy whent running at Kenny knowing that he would have to wait a while before atempting another gear. Luffy tried to punch Kenny but Kenny was to fast and got behind him and started a barrage of punches to luffy's back. Kenny quickly got infront of luffy and launched a barrage of shigan Bachi causing intense pain to luffy causing him to drop to his knee's. here's one I haven't used yet ranyaku Gaichou. Said Kenny Launching what looked like a giant bird at Luffy.

The blast sent Luffy flying backwards but didn't finish him. Kenny's 2nd Gear ended so he turned back normal. Luffy began to get back to his feet. Gomu Gomu no Axe! Yelled Luffy raising his leg into the air and stretching it until you couldn't see it anymore.

Luffy slammed h is foot down onto Kenny's shoulder knocking him to the ground. Gomu Gomu no Pistol! Yelled luffy stretching his arm forwoard punching kenny in the face as he looked up.

Before we go on I want to know why did you join the navy. Said Luffy.

Kenny angry that Luffy asked that launched a punch at Luffy hitting him in the face. If you want to know why earn it beat me in this fight and I'll tell you. Said Kenny.

Luffy stretched his leg out until it was behind kenny then tripped him and punched him in the face a couple times. Then tried to finish him with a Gomu Gomu no axe to the head. Luffy began to walk off think he won only to get a kick to the face. Luffy fell to the ground and Kenny began to stomp on his stomach until he wouldn't get back up. Next opponent. Said Kenny deciding he won the fight.

Luffy grabbed his leg and forced him to the ground. I'm not done yet. Said Luffy forcing himself up.

Good because neither am I so let's keep this going until the end. Said Kenny.

I never planned on giving up. Said Luffy.

Luffy punched Kenny in the face then kneed him in the gut. Not falling Kenny started a barrage of jabs to Luffy's face until Luffy fell to the ground then began using gepou until he was in the air jumped back a distance away and launched a rankyaku Gaichou colliding right into luffy leaving a huge gash in the sand and luffy nowhere to be seen. out of the whole all of asoden came a fist that smacked Kenny in the face knocking hiim out of the sky falling head first into the ground. I refuse to lose to you. Said Luffy climbing out of whole in the sand bleeding.

You know what I will tell you why I joined the navy. Said Kenny walking out of all the dust from him landing also bleeding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pretty good so far look's like your gonna learn why kenny joined the navy in the next chapter should be exciting or at least I'll try to make it exciting whell until the next chapter enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

in this chapter were going to find oot why Kenny joined the navy and also start sending in some reviews i'm kinda curious about what you think about it

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reason I joined the navy 13 years ago when I was five is that on a sunny day like today everything great for me. Then out of nowhere a group of pirates attacked thinking there was trasure on our island. My father told them they were on the wrong Island but the insisted that they were lying and assulted my Island. Give me the treasure give me. they'd keep repeating. Everyone on my island was forced to cower and hide in fear like dog's then when they found us they tryed to take me as a hostage but my father tryed to stop them. This only made the pirate angry and they struck out and cut my father's stomach open we begged them to stop but all that happened was he pulled out his pistol and killed my father. Then decided there was no treasure but before they left they set fire to our island and killed everyone on my island my friends my family. From that day on I swore I'd kill that pirate. When your grandfather left it was to train me so that I could become strong. Said Kenny.

What happend to your island is a shame but I'm still not going to let you. Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Yelled luffy throughing a punch.

Kenny dodged the punch then kneed Luffy in the gut. You let me win right I'm going crush you. Said Kenny slamming his foot down on Luffy's head.

Lufy quickly got up then nailed a direct blow to Kenny's stomach. Gomu Gomu no Gattling gun! Luffy sending a barrage of punches into kenny.

Kenny collapsed to his knee's clutching his stomach. Ggomu Gomu. Said Kenny but couldn't finish his sentence from the pain.

You lose. Said luffy clapping both his hands together and slamming down on kenny's back.

Kenny fell to the ground and it looked like he was out cold. Luffy began to walk away. You think i'm done yet. Said Kenny back on his feet.

Gomu Gomu no pistol! Yelled kenny punching luffy in the back of the head.

Luffy fell to the ground and from the looks of it was his turn to be out cold. Kenny started stomping on Luffy's back. I'm not going to lose. Said Kenny still stomping on Luffy.

Yes you are even if I can't move anymore. I'm going to beat you! Yelled Luffy.

Luffy forced Kenny off his back and forced himself up. Gomu Gomu no Whip! Yelled Luffy kicking kenny in the side.

About two weeks ago you beat Rob Lucci correct Luffy. Said Kenny back on his feet.

Ya what about it. Said Luffy.

I'm the one who trained him if you could barely beat him then I'm going to kill you. Said Kenny.

We'll see because I plan on winning this fight so I can l go sail again with my friend's and I'm not going to let you stop me. Said Luffy.

Gomu Gomu no axe! Yelled Kenny slamming his foot down on Luffy's shoulder.

I'm going to tell you why you beat Lucci it's because the Gomu Gomu fruit is stronger Then the Neko Neko fruit so if you had eaten a different fruit you'd have gotten killed but sense we have the same fruit in us it doesn't even matter that we have them because I'm the only one who can fight you on equal grounds sense I'm also made of rubber. Said Kenny.

Luffy got back up easily. Luffy began a barrage of punches to kenny's face then kneed him in the gut. You say were equals but infact I'm stronger I'm unwilling to lose to you and I won't lose to you either you can keep claiming your self stronger and I'll keep telling you this. You won't win! Yelled Luffy.

Gomu Gomu no fireworks! Yelled Kenny jumping into the air then sending a barrage of kicks and punches in every direction.

Most of the kick's hit luffy but he didn't fall once from them. Gomu Gomu no gattling gun! Yelled Luffy begining a barrage of punches to Kenny's face.

Kenny took all blow's and also didn't fall. Rankyaku! Yelled Kenny kicking sharp air at Luffy.

Luffy jumped over the air then launched a fist at him. Kenny leaned to the left so that the punch missed then ran close to Luffy and started punching him in the face. In the middle of all the punches luffy took his not stretched out hand and punched Kenny in the chin sending him into the air. Kenny quickly recovered in mid air and launched his foot at Luffy. Luffy countered his kick with a punch then sent his other arm flying at Kenny. Kenny seeing it coming leaned back so the punch missed. Kenny grabbed Luffy's arm then used the arm with the impact dial and slammed it down on Luffy's arm. Luffy fell to the ground from the dial. Kenny landed on the ground. So still think your going to beat me. Said Kenny.

No I don't think I'm going to win I know it. Said Luffy getting back to his feet.

Kenny and Luffy whent running at eachother and both tried punching the other but caught the other's fist then kicked eachother in the side sending eacchother flying. Both caught themselves and didn't fall to the ground. Luffy and Kenny jumped at eachother and started a barrage of punches at eachother. Kenny was the first to get a critical blow in knocking luffy to the ground. Luffy Managed to force himself up only to get knocked back down with a shigan. Mabey you should just give up I might not turn you in to the navy if you beg enough. Said Kenny.

No if I can't beat you then there's no way I can be king of the pirates. Said Luffy on his feet.

Luffy threw a bunch of punch's at Kenny only to have one hit him. Shame I did plan on letting you live but now I won't. Said Kenny.

I told you I won't lose. Said Luffy punching Kenny in the face.

Kenny got flung back a couple yards then fell backwards. Kenny jumped back to his feet and started 2nd gear. Seeing this Luffy also charged 2nd gear up. Let's finish this! Yelled Luffy and Kenny.

Kenny and luffy began punching eachother in the face. pushing eachother back but not tipping the other. Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka! Yelled Kenny and Luffy punching eachother in the face.

There was a huge explosion as they collided with eachother but neither of them could be seen as the smoke began to clear a little. What where are they? Asked Ussop thinking somebody else would know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know I know major cliff hanger Luffy and Kenny dissapeared and both are clearly severly injured but where could they have gone. By the way I'm not going to publish another chapter for about two weeks to build up supense about it.


	5. Chapter 5

sorry i took longer to finish this chapter then i thought because I was sick and was visiting my dad for the weekend but enjoy. also start sending some reviews i'm starting to get curious about your thoughts on it

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

one week after Kenny's and Luffy's fight

Luffy where are you! Yelled Ussop.

Ussop yelling like this isn't going to find Luffy he could still be on the Island. Said Zoro.

We've searched the entire Island he could be anywhere. Said Sanji.

So what do you suppose we do Luffy and Kenny were both extremely beat up and without a doctor they could die. Said Ussop.

Let's ask around for him in the morning. Said Zoro.

The next day

Have you seen this guy. Said Ussop showing a person Luffy's wanted poster.

No sorry. Said The woman Ussop was talking to.

Ussop ran off to the next person to ask the same question. Hey Nami Ussop I've got a idea on how we could find him did you ever get a picture of Kenny. Said Zoro.

Ya we did he took us to get a picture because he enjoy's getting pictures taken. Said Ussop and Nami.

Where is it? Asked Zoro.

Mine got burned. Said Ussop.

I sold mine for 300,000 bellie. Said Nami.

Who'd buy a picture for 300,000 Bellie. Said Sanji.

Pictures of Kenny are really rare. Said Nami.

But I do have a copy of it. Said Nami.

Where'd you put it? Asked Nami.

Right here. Said Nami pulling out the picture.

Okay ask people if they've seen him if we can find him we'll find Luffy. Said Zoro.

Hey you mister! Yelled Nami running off to some guy.

What now Zoro? Asked Ussop.

We see if we can find somebody who saw Luffy. Said Zoro walking off.

three hours later

I found information on where Kenny might be. Said Nami.

Whell where is he? Asked Zoro.

That's just it he's not on this island anymore. Said Nami.

Then what Island are they on? Asked Sanji.

They're on a desserted island not far from here if we hurry we can get there by tommorow. Said Nami.

The crew began to run off to the ship as fast as they could only to see a bunch of navy officer's there. At the head of them all though was Captain Smoker. Immediantly he saw them and whent straight at them. Smoker grabbed Zoro and Sanji quickly and slammed them against a tree. I'm only going to ask you this once where's Kenny. Said Smoker.

We're not telling. Said Zoro.

Whell then pirate guess I'm just going to have to force it out of you. Said Smoker slamming Zoro andd Sanji against the tree again.

Ready to talk yet or do we have to keep this up. Said Smoker.

Zoro didn't reply but just spit in Smoker's face. Why you. Said Smoker slamming Zoro against a tree again.

Fine if you won't talk maybe one of your friends will. Said Moker dropping them.

Smoker grabbed Ussop and Nami and slammed them against the tree Zoro and Sanji were stuck against. Your only chance where's Kenny. Said Smoker with with a intense loook on his face.

Ussop freaked out seeing this and told everything. So that's where they are. Said Smoker dropping Ussop and Nami.

I'll be back to arrest you later. Said Smoker walking off.

The navy quickly dissapeared and the crew ran off to try and beat them there. Franky we need to get there fast. Said Ussop.

The ship began to speed up until it passed the navy ship.

the next morning

Luffy Luffy where are you! Yelled Ussop running around.

Out of nowher Luffy whent flying past Ussop with Kenny behind him. Ussop freaked out from Luffy flying past him. Zoro grabbed Ussop and whent running after Kenny and Luffy to see Luffy and Kenny standing at eachother ready to fight some more. Hey Luffy how are you still fighting like this! Yelled Franky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

wehell luffy's been found Smoker's heading towoard the island and Kenny isn't finished fighting with luffy this should be one long day.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been so long sense i last added a chapter but i had a sever spine injury and it hurt to walk so i had to rest for about a couple weeks and I'll try to add a couple chapters fast or I might end it soon i'm not shure also start sending reviews i'm intrested in what you think of it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy threw a barrage of punches at Kenny only to be countered by a barrage of jugon's. Kenny's and luffy's barrage soon endedand Kenny used soru to get infront of Luffy. Jugon. Said Kenny punching Luffy in the chest.

Luffy managed to stay on his feet but was grasping his chest. Luffy punched Kenny in the face then kicked him in the gut. Kenny ffell to the ground grasping his stomach in pain. Luffy knew he hadn't won yet and ready for Kenny to get back up. Kenny rose to his feet and began punching Luffy with shigan's. Luffy managed to stay on his feet barely only to get kicked to the ground. Luffy streched his arm forwoard with punch to Kenny so he could get back up without Kenny knocking him back down. Gomu Gomu no Gattling gun! Yelled Luffy begining a barrage of punches to Kenny.

All hitting him dead on and at the end sending him flying into a chunch of a wall. Gomu Gomu no Axe! Yelled luffy stretching his leg 30 miles in to the air.

Luffy slammed his leg down on keeny's chest causinng Kenny to coff up blood. Kenny forced himself back up and used soru to get in front of Luffy. Gomu Gomu no Jugon Madara. Said Kenny stretching his arms back.

Kenny sent his arm's flying forwoard and started a barrage of Jugon's at luffy. Luffy fell to the ground with bruises and blood all over him. I I I'm goin to win! Yelled Luffy forcing imself up.

Lets see you win then. Said Kenny.

Luffy threw a punch at Kenny. Tekkai. Said Kenny hardening his body.

Luffy's punch bounced off Kenny. Rankyaku. Said Kenny kicking air at Luffy.

Luffy took the blast head on and fell forwoard only to be caught by Kenny. Luffy threw a punch at Kenny hitting directly in the face. Kenny grabbed his face in pain. Luffy kicked Kenny in the side. Kenny fell to the ground but was quickly back on his feet. Gomu Gomu no! yelled luffy.

Luffy ran right in front of Kenny. Pistol! Yelled Luffy.

Luffy stretched his arm back a little then flung it forwoard smacking Kenny right in the face. Kenny whent flying backward from the punch. Luffy jumped into the air. Gomu Gomu no fireworks! yelled Luffy throwing a barrage of punches and kicks down on Kenny.

Kenny just making it back to his feet took all the blows. Kenny fell to the ground again but this time could get back up because luffy was just now landing on the ground. Luffy whent running at Kenny with a punch being stretcfched. Soru. Said Kenny dissapearing.

Kenny reapeared behind luffy and preformed a rapid fire tobu shigan bachi to luffy's left arm. Luffy screemed out in pain as blood ran down luffy's arm. Hey Kenny time out luffy's arm needs bandaged up! Yelled Ussop.

Hey when did you guy's show up. Said Kenny.

Also good to see you again. Said Kenny.

So can we give Luffy's arm a bandage. Said Ussop

Nope first we've got to finish our fight otherwise it would be unfair for me sorry. Said Kenny getting back into a fighting position.

Then let me ask you one question have you two been fighting the whole time you were missing? Asked Chopper.

Ya pretty much now then I'm going to go back to fighting Luffy. Said Kenny returning to his fighting position.

Luffy threw a punch at Kenny. Kamie. Said Kenny.

Kenny dodged luffy's punch with ease thanks to his kamie. Now for my created version of shigan. Said Kenny.

I doubt it will be stronger then rokugan. Said Luffy.

Ah rokugan fun technique hard to master only me and Lucci have mastered it. Said Kenny.

I'd say it nearly killed me. Said Luffy.

Whell let's see how you fair against this. Said Kenny.

Luffu got into a defencesive position. That won't help you Gomu Gomu no Tekkai Jugon! Yelled kenny stretching his arm's back and hardening his arms.

Kenny flung a arm forwoard but luffy managed to avoid it only to have Kenny's second arm hit him in the chest sending Luffy flying into a wall chunk again. Luffy caughed up blood then fell to the ground. Luffy tryed forcing himself up but couldn't get back up. Keep trying to get back up all you want but increased my blood flow so it would go faster but didn't go gear 2nd just yet. Said Kenny.

Luffy get up this is like when you fought Lucci you have to get back up because if you can't beat him how can you become the pirate king! Yelled Ussop.

Your right Ussop but my body's gone completly numb and my left arm won't move. Said Luffy.

Then I'll fight him he doesn't look so tough. Said Ussop.

Your wrong Ussop he beat me after all. Said Zoro.

Big deal I could beat you easy seaweed head though your right the only one who can beat Kenny right now is Luffy. Said Sanji.

Luffy tryed forcing himself up again and this time managed to get himself to his knees but couldn't get any higher up. So it's not over yet. Said Kenny.

If I can get back up your going down. Said Luffy.

So get back up. Said Kenny with a confident smirk.

With this Luffy forced himself back to his feet and punched Kenny right in the face knocking kenny to his knees. taking the momemnt to his advantage Luffy whent gear 2nd. This bleeding is what's stopping me from moving my arm so i'll just stop it. Said Luffy stretching his arm forwoard and ripping huge shred of Kenny naval uniform off him.

Luffy bandaged his arm up by tieing it around the deep gash in his arm and applying pressure. There now your going down. said Luffy Punching Kenny in the face again.

Kenny started to activate gear 2nd but luffy punched him before he could. So you realized if I activate gear 2nd or 3rd you'd lose. Said Kenny.

Gomu Gomu No Jet Pistol! Yelled Luffy punching Kenny.

Kenny dodged the attack using kamie then tryed punching Luffy. Luffy dodged the punch then sent a second punch at Kenny. Suddenly Kenny's cheset grew to his gear 3rd size. Luffy's punch sent Kenny flying back still andflung him into a boulder. Looks like you failed in stopping me from using gear 3rd. so let's finish this. Said Kenny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kind of cliff hangar I'm probably gonna bring a end to this fight and we'll also find out who it was that attacked Kenny's town when he was a kid whell see you when I end this.


	7. Chapter 7

I know I know it's been a while sense i last added a chapter but I've been bored for a while so I never wrote a ending so heres a ending

--

The end

--

Just Kidding heres the real ending

--

Luffy threw a punch at Kenny only to have it do no damage from his increased size so Luffy threw a punch at a spot that hadn't increased in size his head. Kenny's head whent flying back about a mile then his chest began to shrink and his neck grew bigger but as soon as it grew it shrank again. nothing else Luffy could see grew. Suddenly Kenny's head whent flying forwoard extremly enlarged. Luffy tried avoiding it by dropping onto the ground but he wasn't fast enough and kenny's head whent scraping down his back. Luffy managed to force himself back up and dodge the enlarged punch Kenny threw at him. Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka! Yelled Luffy stretching both his arms back.

Luffy slammed both his arms forwoard hitting Kenny in the not yet fully enlarged chest sending him flying back.Kenny disapeared out of site from this blow but soon found only not enlarged anymore. Heh You managed to knock the air out of me so a I shrank. Said Kenny slightly laughing.

Soru. Said Kenny disapearing.

Kenny suddenly apeared infront of Luffy. Kenny punched Luffy in the cheek but not enough to knock him down or send his head flying. Luffy returned the punch with his own punch just as strong. Kenny not falling punched luffy in the face again and this whent on for a couple minutes until Luffy's gear 2nd wore off but neither noticed they just kept punching eachother. Finally Kenny hit Luffy hard enough to send to the ground but Luffy managed to stay on his feet and sent a punch to the chin sending kenny's head flying into the air. Luffy started to relax a little thinking he was safe at the moment. Suddenly Kenny punched Luffy in the Chest with a Jugon. Luffy's chest whent flying back but the rest of his body stayed where it was. Kenny's head and Luffy's body both returned at the same time. Luffy and kenny started punching eachother and both jumped into the air at the same time still throwing punches. Luffy began to stretch his head back but was still throwing punches Kenny until finally Luffy's head was back far enough then sent it flying forwoard hitting Kenny square in the face. Both Kenny and Luffy fell to the ground neither getting up. Chopper whent to go inspect them seeing as they weren't moving. They're both out cold. Said Chopper walking away forgeting he was the doctor.

Suddenly Kenny and Luffy both regained coniousnence and jumped at eachother with Chopper right between them. Chopper managed to get away right before they collided with eachother. You know Chopper you really shouldn't stand between them while they're fighting. Said Ussop.

Rankyaku Gaichou. Said Kenny launching a giant bird like rankyaku at Luffy.

Luffy jumped away from it barely avoiding it when Kenny sudenly apeared in front of him. Shigan ouren. Said Kenny sending a barrage of shigan at Luffy.

All the shigans hit him in the head sending luffy into the ground and still getting hit by shigans then a rankyaku. Luffy put his arm into the air then launched hist fist into Kenny's face knocking him to the ground. Luffy and Kenny both managed to force themselves up and ran at eachother with a barrage of punches. Luffy managed to get the first punch in at Kenny then started a barrage of them knocking Kenny into one of the wall chunks and pinning him against it until Luffy couldn't throw anymore punches and finally he stretched his arms back and was about to hit Kenny with a Gomu Gomu no Bazooka when Kenny Shiganed him in the throat knocking him to the ground but one of Luffy's arms whent flying hitting kenny in the face knocking him down to. Neither arose again for several minutes when finally Chopper checked again not learning his lesson the last time and thinking they were both dead. Chopper just made to Luffy when suddenly Luffy punched Chopper in the face thinking he was Kenny. Chopper fell to he ground out cold. Soon as Chopper fell to the ground Kenny and Luffy both made it to there feet as if Chopper being knocked out had healed them. You better move him out of the way so he doedsn't get hurt in the cross fire. Said Kenn Luffy picked up chopper and walked over to Zoro watch him. Said Luffy handing him to Zorro.

Luffy turned his attention to Kenny. Both whewnt runnig at eachother stretching there arms back until they were close enough to launch there fist's forwoard Kenny's and Luffy's fist collided with eachother causing shock waves strong enough to send everybody including themselves flying back Kenny and Luffy both landed on thier feet and started sliding back so they put there fist on the ground to slow them down until they stopped. They both whent running at eachother again with fists at the ready Luffy and Kenny both punched the other in the face Kenny and Luffy didn't fall the ground but both were severly hurt. Kenny kicked Luffy in the side as Luffy punched Kenny in the chest. Both of them fell to thier knees in pain. Luffy was the first back to his feet so he took advantage of it and drop kicked Kenny causing him to lay on his chest. Quickly Kenny managed to get to his feet and started a punch towoards Luffy who was doing the same. Kenny and Luffy both punched at the same time. Their fist's collided with eachother and started a struggle Luffy's fist began to be pushed back so Luffy pushed harder pushing Kenny's fist back until they were both the same distance away. Both of them had to retract their fists because their fist's weere starting to burn and neither were getting anywhere. Kenny's fist had just retracted when suddenly Luffy punched Kenny in the face knocking him off his feet. Kenny made it to his feet easily and then punched at Luffy but missed by a little. Luffy threw a stretched out kick at Kenny and kenny jumped over it to get a fist in his face. Gomu Gomu no Flail! Yelled Luffy who was running at Kenny.

Kenny had just gotten to his feet saw Luffy right in front him. Luffy tied Kenny up with his other arm then slammed his streched arm and slammed it into Kenny's face knocking Kenny into a wall chunk. Kenny didn't get up for a whileso Luffy figured he had knocked Kenny out and won so he started to walk away. Kenny suddenly rose back up to his feet and used soru to get in front of Luffy and stuck his arms infront of him. Rokushiki Ougai Rokuougan. Said Kenny.

Suddenly Extremely powerful air hit Luffy extremely hurting him. You know Luffy your a brat and that's what kids get when they act like you've been. Said Kenny.

How fitting that that my toughest fight ends where my home town used to be. Said Kenny.

I'm not out yet. Said Luffy caughing up blood.

Fine then up until now i haven't been fighting with all my techniques so I'm going to show you my best one. Said Kenny in haling mass air.

Kenny's mouth began to extremely blow up then he moved his hand infront of his mouth and blew into it with all the air he had in him. Kenny's entire body began to grow until he was the size of a mountain. Behold my ultimate technique I'm calling it gear 4th right now. Said Kenny.

Now die! Said Kenny grabbing Luffy and pointing him at the rest of his crew.

Kenny tossed Luffy at the rest of the crew smacking them into all of them. Kenny raised his arms and pointed them at the now injured crew. Luffy rose to his feet and put his arms out to work as a shield. Heh you won't stop me. Said Kenny.

I'm not gonna let you harm even one of my nakama. Said Luffy standing firm.

Let's just see about that sai dai rin Rokuougan. Said Kenny.

A extremely powerful blast of air whent flying out of Kenny's arms hitting Luffy extremely hard Though some how the rest of the crew wasn't harmed thanks to Luffy. The blast soon ended and Luffy was still standing though where his shirt used to be was now replaced with a mass amount of blood. I survived it. Said Luffy collapsing from the pain but still awake. Kenny began to shrink until he was his normal height again. It's been fun but I'm going to have to bring you in unless that is you can get up and beat me. Said Kenny.

If your going to bring me in fine but i have one request my straw hat please return it to it's owner for me please return it to Shanks. Said Luffy.

No because of the person who attacked my town when I was a child. Said Kenny.

Why who was it. Said Luffy trying to move his body.

The person who ruined my town and my life is non other then shanks. Said Kenny more intensly then usual.

Enraged by this Luffy activated Gear 2nd and forced his body up. Gomu Gomu no Jet Gattling! Yelled Luffy throwing punches at Kenny.

Kenny began to be pushed by the punches. Gattling! Yelled Luffy still punching Kenny.

Kenny was now up against a wall chunk and still being punched. Luffy was begining to not be able to punch anymore. Gun! yelled Luffy finishing his punching barrage.

Luffy stretched both his arms back 3 miles. Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka! Yelled Luffy slamming his arms forwoard.

Kenny took the blast dead in the chest knocking him threw 5 chunks of walls. Right after this Luffy reverted back to normal then fell to the ground. Kenny tried to get back up but couldn't. How Ironic that the town i lost everything is where I lose everything again. Said Kenny.

Just as Kenny said this Smoker arrived. You shure caused a lot of damage but no more men capture each and every one of them. Said Smoker.

No! Yelled Kenny this was my fight and I lost so for a prize I'm going to allow them to leave your not to touch a single one of them and that's a order. Said Kenny losing consciousness.

Sir what are your orders. Said a Soldier.

Get Kenny and put him on the ship you heard Kenny's orders were not to touch a single one of them. Said Smoker.

--

Whell stories over unless I can get 4 reviews then I'll right a alternate ending whell until I get 4 reviews that's that for this story of a second rubber man.


End file.
